


What Really Happened At Westerburg High

by Hansen_Heathers_Hamilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansen_Heathers_Hamilton/pseuds/Hansen_Heathers_Hamilton
Summary: Hello! This is my first fan-fiction. I hope you like it! Comments and kudos would make my day, and I would love constructive critiscm.





	What Really Happened At Westerburg High

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fan-fiction. I hope you like it! Comments and kudos would make my day, and I would love constructive critiscm.

Angelica POV  
As I walked through the halls of Westerburg high, I started thinking. How could the years have gone by so fast? I remember when I was just a freshman, and Eliza and Peggy were in MIDDLE SCHOOL! Oh that's right, I can't believe that Peggy's a freshman. I thought to myself. Or FreshWOMAN. My thoughts were interrupted by the shrill ring of the bell.  
As I rushed to my Political Science class, I silently wished Peggy good luck. 

Peggy POV

After the first day of school, I swore that I would never go back, yet here I was, back in these dreaded hallways. As I tried to blend in, the demon queen of high school walked in. Just my luck, I thought. 2 days of school and I already have beef with 3 popular girls.  
“Well, well, well. Look who it is girls.” She sneered, looking at the other girls. The girl on the right, dressed in yellow, seemed to be a little more timid and unsure than the others.  
“F*ck off”, I mumbled.  
“What was that, honey?” The leader of the group said through gritted teeth.  
"I said, GO AWAY"  
"Ok, I don't know if you know who I am, but cross my line, and I will make your life absolutely miserable." She leaned in, her perfectly manicured nail pointing at my face. And with that, her blonde hair whipped in my face and she was gone. 

Eliza POV

In my English class, I noticed 2 things. One, Mrs. Morgan, my English teacher, (also known as Satan's little helper) was absent today. Two, my not-so-well-behaved english class was going completely wild. I felt bad for the poor substitute, a frail old lady who was trembling. On the whiteboard, which was scribbled on by reckless teenagers, I could faintly see her name: Mrs. Hamilton

“EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!!”

Ok, so maybe she wasn’t frail and trembling. Still, there was something about her that was familiar. Aha! I thought to myself. She’s probably one of the people I see at the retirement home! I’ll have to talk to her after class. And after that thought, I open my notebook, and I get excited for class.


End file.
